All but a dream
by MaR1aNnA
Summary: I knew Jesse, i knew him as a ghost,then one day,he was there in my school,acting like he never knew me. My name is Susannah Simon I am a mediator,well that’s what I thought I was until one day,I woke up and realised everything I believed in was a dream..
1. when you wake and find me gone

A/N Hello, well this is my very first fan fiction, and I must say, it is much harder to write a fiction than I thought it would be, but I will stick through and try and update as often as possible. I wasn't sure weather id post this or not, hmm … first of all, if anyone has any criticism, feel free to express your selves as "what doesn't kill me will only make me stronger (I hope) (but don't be to harsh lol its my first try), and please review, you don't know how exited I get when I see a review! So don't hesitate. I'm still a bit jumbled up on ideas, and what time this is placed (after what book and all), but I will let you know throughout the story, all I know is that it is before the sixth book: P … if you have any ideas for the story, I'd be happy to listen! But please read and review, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mediator, any of the ideas, characters or places you recognise here do belong to Meg Cabot.

My name is Susannah Simon I am a mediator. I am a liaison between the living and the dead. In other words, I see dead people, like that kid off the six sense, only I'm not scared of them. I never really understood what I was until my father died and years later explained to me what my purpose was. I have to help dead spirits move on, they usually have some sort of mess they need cleaned up, like telling their family they love them, or returning something back to its rightful owner, but their the easy jobs. I live in California, with my mum, stepfather Andy, and three stepbrothers Doc (David), Dopey (Brad) and Sleepy (Jake). Oh … I should also mention the drop dead gorgeous guy living in my bedroom, Jesse, he's a ghost, and he's been here for about 150 years, lets just say, I hope he doesn't leave soon.

""""""

My alarm clock went off at 6 am. I didn't notice anything was different, I woke up, did my usual routine, took a shower ate breakfast brushed my teeth got ready for school. Everything was as usual. I was in the car with me stepbrothers, sleepy dopey and doc, retouching my make up in the car, ready to start a new year.

There I was, happily catching up with my, not realising that this would soon turn out to be the worst day of my life. Cee-cee and Adam were having a discussion about the best way a person would be able to change its identity and start a fresh life. That's when I saw him. He was the most hansom guy I had ever seen. He was so different to the Jesse I knew, he wasn't glowing, he wasn't floating, he was just there talking to people as if he was the king of the world, people could see him, people were actually talking and discussing jokes with him. He had so much life in his eyes, he also had a twinkle in it, on that I had never seen before, it was like he knew a secret about everyone, and was laughing at the foolishness he was seeing. I was so happy I didn't realise what this meant.

" Suze, hello… earth to Suze, are you listening?" but I wasn't listening I mean, how could I? I had just seen a ghost. No not a ghost, he was alive. Jesse De Silva was alive and attending Junipero Serra Catholic Academy But… how could this be, I mean, I would have known, he would have told me.

"What's wrong with her, she looks like she's seen a ghost." If only they knew…

"I see you have noticed him too," Kelly's comment snapped me back to reality. she could see him? "You can see him" I was dumbfounded, and numb, I couldn't believe it.

"Of course I can, he's new, he came from," but I didn't hear where he was from, all I heard was a buzzing in my ears, she can see him too, then I tuned back to her "he's hot isn't he, well look Suze, I just wanted to tell you something, I might as well do it now, I'm going to support someone else to be the student body vice president. Don't get mad or anything but, yeah, so meet your new future vice president, Jesse De Silva" this was just getting weirder and weirder, I didn't know what to say, not the part about the student body, but the fact that they could all see Jesse, my Jesse, he was alive. Tears were now threatening to pour out, I couldn't help it, I was just so happy. That's when Kelly's eyes were practically jumping out of her sockets, "look Suze we were great last year and all, but I just think, that we need someone new, I mean, I didn't know the position was so important to you" but I wasn't listening I just started walking towards him. He saw me, I noticed his eyes flick on me for just a second, but made no sign of recognising me, that's when I did it, I couldn't help it, it was like my body had a mind of its own, I just walked up to him and hugged him, I'm not sure of what I was actually doing, it all just happened, one moment I was walking up to him and a second later I was hugging him. Obviously he felt awkward, he made no indication of knowing me.

"Jesse, you... how!" I didn't get it I seriously didn't get it, even thought everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy, the problem still didn't process through my brain.

"Umm have we met?" his eyes, his beautiful, brown intelligent eyes gave it away, he didn't know who I was, he didn't remember me. That's when I thought maybe this wasn't Jesse maybe it was just a look alike that just happened to have the same name, I mean that would be more reasonable than it actually being the real thing, the only way I knew a person could come back from the dead, was using soul transference which means u suck someone else's soul out and replace it with the one you want, that's when it clicked, Paul Slater, I had to find him if anyone knew what was happening it had to be him. "I'm sorry," I couldn't help but ad a bit of sarcasm in it, I mean that just isn't fair, tears were now running down my face, and I had just lost a huge amount of self respect in just one day, "I thought you were Diego." ok I know that was stupid but it was the first name that sprung into my head, I have to get out of here and find Paul. " Wait a minute!" he had his hand on my wrist now "you called me Jesse, not Diego," ok I was I'm in big trouble now; a crowd had formed around us. Everyone was eagerly waiting for an answer. "Well, you see Diego's, nickname is Jesse, now I'm really sorry to leave like this, but I have to go, buh bye!" and I slowly and conceitedly walked away, ok maybe not, I kinda started running, I mean you would too, if you just saw your dead boyfriend come to life, in your school, and have no idea of who you are. Now I just have to find Paul, but I have no chance of doing so now, as sister Ernestine was issuing everyone into his or her lines, for the start of year speech. "Ok I guess this could be a good chance to look for Paul in the crowd". Adam and Cee-Cee were talking and from time to time throwing me a worried glance. "I think she's really depressed about loosing her position as vice president, and so she should be, Kelly has no right, I mean, who knows what freak that Jesse dude could be." I'm sure they didn't mean for me to hear, but still, even thought they were defending me, their comment hurt, I mean no one is allowed to talk that way about my Jesse. Suddenly sister Ernestine's voice echoed through the assembly, I noticed that father Dominic wasn't to be seen. "With a new year comes the chance to learn new and exiting things, also the chance to make new friends, and reacquaint with people we love, also I would like to welcome all the new students, and welcome back all the old students." This is where I tuned out, and started searching the crowd for Paul, I didn't see him anywhere, suddenly something snapped me back to sister, Now, father Dominic is not going to attend with us this year, but will be back next year, throughout his absence, I will be filling his position until his due date" oh no…Father Dominic and Paul isn't here, who else will I ask for help? The day dragged on, it was a complete waste I had to go home and think, better-said look for Jesse the nice Jesse… the one that remembers me. I was on my way out to the parking lot when I decide what I was going to do, I was going to go to Paul's house and see why he left me to deal with this alone. At least that's what I thought I was going to do, until a certain person walked up to me, lets just say that it isn't who I wished it would be, and I was suddenly looking for a way to run, this person was scary, but I was so sure he wouldn't bother me, anymore….

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, if it isn't Susannah Simon, thought you got rid of me didn't you, now, now you, shouldn't you have known better? Actually, I should have …"

A/N Ok. That was it… Hope you enjoyed it… evil grin so who do you think the mysterious guy is…? … Hehehe … hmm id be interested to hear your presumptions on this guys identity… ok, ill let you go now! But please REVIEW!


	2. i'm not a mediator, i'm a shifter

**A/N ok second chapter... Hope you like it… its not one of my favourites… But hey it's an update! I'm still getting used to writing a fic, I never noticed how long it takes to get to the point's u want since u have to build it up. Well it might be a bit OOC, but it will get better I promise! So please read and review!**

**Enjoy! **

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, if it isn't Susannah Simon, thought you got rid of me didn't you, now, now you, shouldn't you have known better? Actually, I should have …"

It was Michael, Michael Meducci; the truth was that I was shocked when I hear him, I thought it was Paul, I mean you have to admit it, Paul would be the type to scare me like that and talk that way, but Michael had changed, he now had a tan, and he looked much more matured, way over his age. I guess prison can do that, once I realised it was him, it didn't scare me too see him, I don't know why… well ok I do, it didn't scare me since there were cops with him, apparently, he was in a program, and in order to be completely cured you had to talk to all the people you might have hurt. I still don't know why they didn't just call me to visit him but hey, the world works in strange ways. Another reason why I wasn't scared was because I already knew this was going to happen, I had gotten a letter from the police asking for my permission, and I allowed it. So I just said " hey, Michael, how are you feeling?" but he ignore my question he just asked, "how did you find out, you couldn't have seen, could you?" and that's all he said because then he started getting violent so the police took him away and apologised, I, not wanting to waste more time, started to continue my destination to Paul's house.

The strange thing was that he was right in some way, I hadn't seen ghosts (even thought I'm not sure he was referring to ghosts), I hadn't seen a ghost in ages, I don't get it I seriously don't, its like it was all a dream, my whole life, that's why I had to find Paul, I had to find him and question him about this. I got to his house, and was disappointed to see that not only his car but also a red convertible accompanied his car park. Kellie was here, damn that girl didn't waste any time. Obviously neither did he, I mean he doesn't even show up on the first day of school, and he's already making out with Kelly. Well that's what I thought he was doing; anyway, on my way here I vowed not to leave his house until I had some answers. So I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I was waiting there for about three minutes. Then I started wondering weather they were pretending no one was home. Just when I was about to nock again Paul opened the door. He was wearing a casual shirt and a pair of plain jeans, none the less he looked good, even thought I hated admitting it, he was a hot.

" Suze, to what do I owe the pleasure, of having u visit me, on such a lovely day when you could be out." It was obvious that he didn't want me there, he strained himself when he said that sentence, seriously what is wrong with everyone, it wasn't like Paul to be like this. Obviously catching on to his characterless remark, he quickly picked up his pace.

"None the less I'm happy to see you" I really thought that he'd say something like 'but you have to go now', but he didn't, he just opened the door, wide enough to let me in, but not wide enough for me to be able to squeeze in without brushing against him.

"Pa_wwwl _what's taking you do long, do u need change?" obviously I interrupted something. " Hello Kelly," I could help but add a hint of sarcasm in my voice, she didn't pick up on it but Paul did.

"Suze what are you doing here?" I hate it when people call me Suze, it seriously annoys me, but no one gives a damn, when I tell them this.

"I had something to talk to Paul about" this didn't get Paul's attention, "in private" I finished. " Oh I see" Kelly couldn't care less I doubt she would leave any time soon, Paul seeing my frustration at her comment, invited me to stay for pizza, which was due to arrive soon apparently. I must admit; I didn't accept quite as gracefully as was intended, I mean what was he doing? What did he think he was doing inviting me for pizza along with Kelly? He should have told her to leave, so that I could get some answers out of him, "FINE" I practically screamed it, and then let my self-drop on his couch. But this didn't aggravate him; he actually had an amused, self-satisfied smile on his face. Kelly wasn't to pleased by this either, she obviously thought I was out to get Paul to myself, this made me shutter for a second. Everything was getting to me. I mean, what was happening, how could everything just, stop, how could Jesse forget who I was. I once told him that if it wasn't for him being a ghost, he probably wouldn't have given a girl like me the time of day, but of course he denied it, this thought was making my eyes swell up with tears so I excused my self to go to the bathroom in order to freshen up.

On my way back I was met with a sight I would have given anything to avoid, Paul and Kelly were making out, and surprisingly it was Kelly who pulled away when she saw my face, I must admit, after all that was happening to me this was the last thing I wanted to see. My face was carrying a look of disgust, but Kelly took this the wrong way, probably thinking I was jealous or even hurt, so she gave me a wide grin before saying "I think the pizza is here." This surprised me really, at first I thought she had gone nuts, then I realised what she actually meant. So I answered the door to be greeted by Jack. To say that he looked surprised would be an understatement, I mean, Kelly was on Paul's lap, he still looked a bit dizzy from what I witnessed him doing, she had a very smug and proud look plastered on her face, and my face was a bit red from trying to scrub off the mascara that had smudged from letting a tear fall down my face, and from witnessing the little… hmm how shall we put it… get together?

"Suze, what are you doing here?" why do these things only happen to me, and why does everyone ask the same question? Seriously, and all I could think of saying was " Obviously I'm planing on having pizza with Kelly and Paul, why?" ok, I think I was loosing my touch, seriously I've been saying the dumbest retorts I could come up with lately.

" Did you at least call mum and dad to tell them that you'll miss out on dinner, you know how important family time is to them, especially dad." There, he did it again, he called my mum, mum. " Umm well I kinda forgot to call, and tell them." Damn! That's when I had an idea, so I said "Paul would it be ok, if you dropped me home?" Just when Paul was about to say yes, Jake had to butt in and ruin it for me, " don't bother dude, ill drive her home, this was my last delivery for the night anyway." So I gave in, Paul may have won this battle, but I will win this war! Ok, I think I was going crazy.

Luckily dinner was running late, therefore me and Jake made it on time, I went up to my room hoping to see Jesse at the window, hoping that this was all just an awful misunderstanding, and that me not seeing any ghosts, for two days now was just a coincidence. But no one was in my room. It was a silent as the grave.

I quickly changed in to something more comfortable and went down to dinner, after having a fight with Brad; about whose turn it was to clear the table I eventually gave in. While I was putting the plates in the dishwasher, I could have sworn that I had seen something, or someone with a glow around them swish past me, but when I turned around I was facing a very distressed mother.

" Suze, are you feeling ok honey? You've barely eaten anything and, its not like you to give in to brad that easily." Well thanks a lot, she was practically telling me that I give in to brad, but I know that's not what she meant, so I forced a smile and just said " yeah mum, I'm fine, just a bit tired." When I finally escaped from the kitchen I went to my room, closed the door, slumped on my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

_-intermission-

* * *

_

"Look suze," Paul was really close to me now, he was taking the piece of hair that had stuck to my lip, due to my lip gloss off, and started twirling with it in his fingers, "obviously, something is wrong, I don't know what's happening to you, and what your talking about. With all these mediatory, and shifters and ghosts, seriously, it sounds like some fairytale you would say to a five year old, how could Jesse had been ghost and then one day come back to life? And you want to say that I knew him, and that I can talk to ghosts too?" He must be messing with my brain, what am I going to find out next that father Dominic, is also just a normal person? "Look Paul I don't know what game your playing right now, but it isn't funny, I don't have time for this, you and I both know that Jesse used to be a ghost, then one day he was here in this school, and has no idea of who I am, all of a sudden Father D isn't here, you suddenly have no idea of what I'm talking about, I haven't seen a ghost in ages, and your grandfather apparently left for a few weeks to visit your parents, from what I know he didn't get along with your father, now I know you know something so I want you to spill it now!" I didn't realise that tears were running down my face at this point, but I think I broke in to Paul because the next thing he said he obviously didn't meant to.

" Sometimes you need to be careful what you wish for" he said this so softly that I wasn't sure he actually said it. " What do you mean?" but he just decided to paly dumb, "what do you mean, what do I mean?" this was just too much "look Paul, just tell me one thing, are you or are you not a mediator?" he took a few minutes in answering this question, then he finally said "no." while he was walking away I heard him say "I'm a shifter".

I called out to him, but my voice was drowned by Kelly's, and all the other peoples that had emerged from their classrooms getting ready to go to lunch, the next thing I heard where tyres screeching, as they sped away, I could bet my life that, those tyres belonged to Paul's flawless car.

He was a shifter, then this didn't have to mean that I was crazy, something must have brought Jesse to life and for some reason he doesn't remember me, but now I have to find out what that thing is. The person or thing which is doing this certainly made sure the people I could get help from were no where in sight, by phone or any other sort of way.

* * *

"Suze," Cee Cee was calling out to me, "what's wrong with you?" we were supposed to be writing an essay for modern history but all I could do was stare at Jesse's back, as he was sitting right in front of me. "I'm just having writers block." Is what I replied. Almost the whole lesson was the same, just me staring.

* * *

This year I had decided to take Spanish instead of French seeing as I'd never needed to use French in real life but on numerous occasions wished I had known Spanish. I had already chosen my subjects before I knew that Jesse was no longer living in my bedroom, and was now attending my school, well the truth was that I had decided to take Spanish because I thought that having Jesse around 24/7 meant that he could help me and, well you know, we could have gotten closer. But now, now I'm stuck with Spanish, in which my vocabulary consists of only one word "_querida"_. Jesse and Paul were both taking Spanish. Jesse's native language being Spanish had no problems, and Paul, well Paul knew Spanish since he was a little kid but he had already left, earlier and therefore I couldn't ask for help. 

I had arrived pretty late to class, therefore the number of seats left were limited, so I had to sit at the same table as Jesse. Usually this would have made me happy, but right now I just wanted to think of what Paul had said. Seeing as I wanted privacy while thinking I decided to start working on my Spanish, which was much harder than I thought. I was trying to figure out how to translate something when Jesse, glanced at me, and seeing my concentrated face, looked at my paper and started laughing. All I had on my paper were a number of crossed out words, and scribbles. He then took my earphone out; this relatively shocked me, as everyone knows not to mess with me.

"Need help?" I was so dumbfounded, I couldn't talk, he must have thought I was a bit slow or something, so he asked me again "sorry, I just noticed that Spanish isn't your best subject, if you would like I'll help you seeing as I've practically finished my work" he had such a nice accent, all I did was nod, I know how lame! I just nodded in agreement. He then smiled and proceeded to explain a sentence which I was shocked to find out was just common sense, I mean once I got the basics, it wasn't that hard. "So why did u take up Spanish?" I decide to tell him an answer as close to the truth as possible so I said "well I used to have a really close friend, that knew Spanish, I thought he'd help me, but he sort of, well, lets just say vanished." He looked confused at this but noticing tears in my eyes he probably decide to change the conversation.

Then I thought, maybe, maybe Jesse just needed a push to remember me, so I asked him if he could tutor me in Spanish. He agreed. I felt like I was floating. I was so happy. But then he noticed, the names I'd scribbled at the bottom of my page, subconsciously I had written, Paul's father Dominic's and dr. Slaskis names at the bottom of my book. This I had done during modern history, on the rare occasion that I wasn't staring at Jesse, luckily I hadn't gotten to write his name, but ended at the "j". Jesse didn't give the names much thought, he just looked at them and then gave me a thoughtful stare, and it was time to go home.

I was going to visit Paul, and find out what was happening since obviously he knew some stuff about what was happening, when Cee Cee and Adam caught up to me and pretty much forced me to go out with them. We went to the beach and just talked and caught up, on things since I had barely even talked to them since the new school Year had started.

As I got home, I yelled, " I'm home" just in case anyone cared. I was going up the stairs to find the family dog, running towards me, as I greeted him he followed me towards my bedroom, but then as if he there was a spirit or ghost in my room he quickly ran away, tail between his legs, crying. That gave me hope to tell you the truth, since dogs can sense other spirits or ghosts in a house, and so I thought maybe there was one, I even dared to hope it was Jesse, but I entered the room to find it deserted.

* * *

As I was doing my H/W I felt as if someone was staring at me, or that something was in the room, I turned around, but no one was there. This was just getting annoying it was the second time it happened. 

"Suze! " it was doc, I let him come in to my room. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Umm that Paul guy, is here to see you, he said it's important, I told him to come upstairs, but he said I should first come and tell you that he's here" well that's not like Paul he would have just came in hoping to disrupt me even more, but anyway I told him he can go and call Paul since anyway I had to talk to him too.

"Look suze…

**A/N ok… That was the second chapter... Hope you liked it. For me it wasn't one of my favourites, but I couldn't think of anything better as I'm sick, but decided I should update. So what do you think Paul is planning? And what's with whole thing with Susannah not seeing any ghosts? And why did Paul act like she was nuts? I had made a few mistakes in my previous chapter. I wanted to make the guy who startled her to be Paul, but I figured that anyway she was going too see him it might as well be someone else. Well hope you liked it… and please REVIEW! Oh and by the way… it is a Jesse / Susannah story.**


	3. sometimes, all you need is a little rain

**A/N, OK Third chapter, I wont leave a big note at the start, (but you will find one at the end of this chapter :-P ) enjoy! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places that you may recognise, but I do like to think that I own the plot.

* * *

Querida1607- Hello, sure, ill try and make the paragraphs smaller, umm but, lol, starting from the next chapter they will be much smaller trust me! I always have the tendency of making my paragraphs to big, so thanks for the tip! Thanks for the review, and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! **

** PixiePam- Hello:D I'm glad you enjoyed the story, to tell you the truth its pretty much a mystery for me as well, because at times I have no idea of what's going to happen. Thankyou for the review! And you're right the fans do deserve it because you guys are so great! If it weren't for the fans, the story would be meaningless! So thanks a lot! And I will try to update as often as possible. Hopefully I wont let you down!**

**Desesperado en amor- heiya! I'm glad you enjoy the story plot so far, I was hoping it wasn't to out of line, Paul, well Paul always wants the same thing doesn't he? ;) Lol you got to give him some credit for trying thought. I will have to admit, that I do try and leave a cliffy at the end of a story, lol, I like them, although they frustrate me, because like you I usually have no idea of what will happen in the next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the length of the chapter, I think this one is a bit longer, anyway, thanks again for the review! **

**Tangopepperoni- hello! Thankyou for your review, lol … I see you hesitated in deciding weather she lost her powers, evil grin lets just say a certain someone has something to do with it. Jesse, I have no idea how he came to life, just yet, although I do have a few notes scribbled down on passable theories that wouldn't sound to far fetched, but with time I will think of something! Thanks again for the review. **

** Wildace keladry2005- :D glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review. **

** Claudine C- hi! Lol, I used to be a Paul/Suze shipper, but then I changed my mind, decided jesse/suze go much better together. Hmmm evil grin "_Hah, anyways, how did she lose her powers? Or did she?" _or did she? Heheh that's the question you should be asking now:D and to your second question, I really have no idea yet, lol, I'm getting to it, I'm getting faint images of how it could happen, but still not positive yet. I wouldn't give that away, since then there wouldn't be anything to look forward too! And last but now least, in a way she did always wish for something, in all of the books I suppose, but never really said it out loud, and "someone" just helped it come true!  
PS: don't worry, I love it when I get questions, it helps me get ideas! This is pretty much mystery to me as well.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Look Suze, we need to talk." Paul had obviously prepared this speech. But that I was planing in changing, I had once read in a book, that said; 'in order to get what you want out of someone you have to get them out of their comfort zone', and I'd be willing to bet, just about anything that Paul knew more than he was leading on to.

Just when I was about to comment on Paul's, behaviour lately, which you must admit has been pretty, umm how shall we put this? Out of the ordinary, Paul, went ahead and got comfortable on my bed, without even asking. Lets just say I wasn't very contented in having him in my room in the first place let alone on my bed, while I was still on it. I mean the last time we were together in a room; I almost poked his eye out (unfortunately I hadn't).

But since I was desperate to find out what he wanted, I decided to let that slide, so I just got up and pretended I had to put something in my draw, and sat on a chair, making it look like I couldn't be bothered walking back to my bed. My genius plan didn't quite work, because Paul just rolled his eyes in a bored and annoyed manner. But like me, wasn't about to open that subject for conversation.

Anyway, I had decided to let him start the conversation, this ended up being more frustrating then I had thought, he had noticed my Spanish notebook, which I was previously working on, and had proceeded at answering the questions listed on the page. He had also ensued in correcting my work, which got on my nerves. .

"Spanish really isn't you're best subject, I could help you if you'd like." I was tempted in saying yes. I really was. Because the truth was that from Paul I would be able to find a way in bringing Jesse back, but with Jesse I'd just be getting closer to him. Deciding that the latter was better I had to refuse.

"That's ok, thanks anyway, you came here to talk about something?" I know, I know. I was meant to let him come to it. But seriously he was just getting on my nerves.

He stood up and said "Mmm yes, you don't waste any time now do you?" ok. That was the last draw, everything happening in the last few days caught up to me, I got up and walked over to him, so that I was just inches away from him and said. " I don't waste any time? What are you talking about? You don't even come to school, and you're already out playing tongue hockey with Kelly. Am I to think that u missed her so much that you couldn't wait to see her the next day when you actually bothered coming to school?" I don't know what was coming over me, I was now shouting at him, and hopefully no one could hear me.

" If I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous," an amused twinkle had formed in his eyes, and he proceeded in playing with a strand of my hair.

"Don't play games with me Paul, I'm way over my heels in games, what I need now are answers and I know you have them." My face was red from anger, and it was getting really hot inside the room, but if I walked away to open the window it would be like I'd be giving way, and I wanted to have the upper hand in this, I missed having control.

"You look good when your angry, did you know that?" I gave a big sight, and pushed my hair out of my face, hoping to mislead him by thinking I was just frustrated. I tried to push past him to open the door, and do one of those dramatic scenes, the ones you see in the movies, where the girl opens the door and tells the guy to leave. But didn't get very far as, Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him again. Okay, this was not what I had pictured.

"I have a confession to make." I tried to imitate his way of rolling his eyes, when he gets bored, or anxious, he proceeded.

"I lied." Okay this was unexpected, from Paul. To tell you the truth I was still a bit scared of Paul, I didn't like being too close to him, well actually, I didn't like the way my skin felt when he touched me. "I would expect that from you Paul, but could you be a bit more detailed?" I was hoping that my voice was misinterpreted as frustration instead of fright.

"Remember when you told me about you seeing ghosts, I acted as if you were delusional." Where was he going with this? "Yes"

" Well, your not," seeing my expression at this he took it as a sign to proceed, "I was just testing your patience, anyway, yes I know we can see ghosts, and yes we both are shifters, and for some reason Jesse is now as solid as u and I."

"So why haven't I seen any lately?" just for one moment, I saw something in his eyes, it was malevolent, and dangerous, he looked wild, I could see the devils dancing in his eyes. He had a half smile, it was smug, and self satisfied, but it passed so fast, that I let it exceed as just my imagination.

"I don't know, but I have no idea, lets go out and have lunch"

"I'd rather not" I just wanted to think.

"Don't tell me your saving your time for Jesse, in case you didn't know, he's out on a date right now with a girl from RLS" that did it for me.

Since we were close enough for me to get a clear hit at his face, I proceeded to take advantage of the situation. My fist was speeding towards him; when all of a sudden it made contact with his hand; he grabbed mine, and somehow twisted it in order for me to end up in a painful position with my hand behind my back and way to close to Paul.

"Well I was going to mention going to my place afterwards, but I changed my mind."

This position was really painful, and not to mention uncomfortable, I was now panting at the effort, at noticing this he loosened his grasp a bit. "And what made you think that I would actually want to go to you place?"

"Dr. Slaski's files." And just like that he let go and left.

* * *

I was doing my h/w when I heard Doc calling me for dinner. Happy, to have a break from Spanish, I headed downstairs. 

Apparently, mum, thought I was upset about something, and therefore tried to investigate the matter.

"So how was school?" she asked everyone in turn and then got to me.

"Fine" I said. But dopey butted in with his "famous" way of conversing through burps.

"Liar".

I just shot him a glance, and tried to act as if he hadn't said anything, but my mother wasn't going to let that drop as easily.

"What do you mean?"

"Because, that Paul dude was out, umm how did she put it? _Playing tongue hockey with Kelly"._

I knew he was only doing this to get back at me, for telling Andy, that it was him who made a dent in the new car.

My mother was much more upset about this then I thought she would be. "Honey, I wouldn't stress about it, its him that's missing out," she kept on going for a while but I lost count. Something hit me, well not literally of course, I mean I had just realised something. Dr. slaski's files, I didn't need him or Paul, I just needed the files.

Ok, I was in my room now, thinking about how I could get the files. But then my thoughts had wondered over to what Paul had said. Jesse. Jesse was out on a date, with some idiot from RLS. This is just great! Why is this happening to me? I needed to get all these things out of my head so I decided to just try and sleep. Since tomorrow I'd have my first tutoring lesson with Jesse, yay!

* * *

"Susannah," it was Jesse, "listen, about tutoring tonight, could we leave it for tomorrow, the thing is that I forgot that I already promised Angela that we'd go out, and she's been having a rough time lately, so I don't want to cancel on her." 

So you cancel on me? You, you… how could you? Jesse would never back out on me.

"Actually, umm I don't think I need tutoring anymore, I was working on it last night and I've pretty much got the hang of it."

No way am I going to let him make fun of me like that, I mean I might love him and all, but still, I have my dignity, so Angela was her name, ha! If only she knew how old he was.

Jesse looked at me; he had disappointment in his eyes. Why should he be disappointed in me? I should be the one who's disappointed not him!

"Oh, ok, well I will see you later then, bye." I was going to hit him in his more sensitive part of his body, but I decided against it.

"Buh bye!"

* * *

"Suze! Adam and I are going for a coffee, and something to eat after school, and your coming aren't you?" it wasn't a question, it was more of a demand, but I decided to go, I couldn't be bothered going home

* * *

CeeCee and Adam, were still out when I decided I wanted to walk home, it did take a lot of convincing but they finally let me go alone, unfortunately it started raining, not normal rain, it was pouring rain. 

I was walking with my hands crossed, to try and warm myself up a bit, but it didn't seem to work. It actually didn't rain much here, but I rather enjoyed it now, it reflected my mood, I felt it as a punishment to being 'nice' to Jesse after what he did. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realise, the rain had stoped pouring over me and that I had a companionship with me.

When I did realise however, it was because that someone had taken off their jacket and placed it on my shoulders.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?"

"_Nombre de dios _Susannah, what are u doing in the rain, you will catch your death?

I couldn't help but laugh at how ironic that comment was, but anyway.

"Lets get you out of the rain."

There was an old abandoned house, on our left side, the windows were broken, and it was pretty much burned down, but stable enough to take shelter in until the rain cleared out a bit, since it was starting to hail, so we went inside, sat down, facing each other.

"Shouldn't you be with Angela?"

* * *

**A/N Ok, I needed this chapter to build everything up, so next chapter should be much more interesting, and we'll get to see Susannah get a bit closer to Jesse, also get in BIG trouble with Paul. The paragraphs, I have tried to make them smaller, but haven't done so much in this chapter, but do not fear I have already written almost half of the next chapter, and the paragraphs are much smaller, (I was going to continue in this chapter but it would have been far to long). Please REVIEW! **

**  
**


	4. In the Closet

**A/N ok, not much to say, what I did, I wrote at the bottom of the page, hope you enjoy it, although I did write it at 2 am, so don't blame me if its hideous, I just thought I should update! So please read and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but I do own this particular plot. Well I like to think so anyway!

* * *

**

Shouldn't you be with Angela? He was obviously uncomfortable with this question and decided to ignore it.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"Have you been following me?"

Realising what he had just done he decided to answer the previous question.

" umm angela couldnt make it.."

I just raised a questioning eyebrow to this. He proceeded.

" So I would, really appreciate it, if you would let me make it to you, you know for the whole, changing the date of the tutoring?"

_He's going to ask me out he's going to ask me out. _

I just raised en eyebrow.

"How about a new tutoring time in two days? I'd say now but we have no equipment."

Damn it!

"Umm… I don't know if that's a good ide-" but he cut me off

"Please… Susannah…"

"Fine"

(After a silence of around 20 minutes I heard)

"Oh Susannah don't you cry for me…"

If only he knew, how much that song meant, he started singing it subconsciously under his breath thinking that no one… well that I couldn't hear him, when he realised what he was doing, he came to an abrupt stop.

We sat in silence for the rest of the time, as it was getting really cold, as we decided the rain wouldn't stop we decided we might as well try and get home.

From there, Andy gave Jesse a ride back to his place. I of course wanted to go as well, so that I could see where he lived, but neither of them would have any of it, telling me that it would be best to get myself dried off.

* * *

The next day at school, I tried to carry out a plan.

* * *

Ok it was time to figure out how I was going to get my hands on dr. Slaski's files. There were three ways, 

a) I could ask for them (as if that would work, but I guess I could try).

b) I could go over to his house and pretend I had to use he bathroom or something and go and take them. (I'd have to make sure he had a distraction, aka Kelly).

c) I could just break in and take them. Oh there's a problem with this I suppose. He would be in his room, unless again I made him go out with Kelly, which wouldn't be too hard.

Hmm now I have to figure out which method I should use, seriously I like c) the most but, I guess b) would be easier. There is no way I could do a) I mean seriously, no way, uh uh!

So b) it is Now, I just have to make sure Kelly is there at the certain time, and I know just how to do it.

* * *

"Suze, you have to come with me to the mall today after school, please" 

I had asked CeeCee to say this to me when Kelly was within ear shot, I had gotten sick of waiting for Kelly to go to Paul's house, I've been spying on her for ages, and they always decide to go out, never to his place.

"Hey CeeCee, umm I'm sorry, not tonight."

"Why not?"

"I have other plans…" hehehehehe Kelly was definitely listening.

"Like…?"

"I have to go to see someone, anyway, we better get going sister Ernestine's is coming our way." I could see Kelly's wheels turning in her head, she figured it out, and she knew it was Paul I was going to see.

Well that was the easy part.

* * *

After school I gave Kelly time to go to Paul's house and get "comfortable" with him. I had made sure Paul was away on the day I was going to carry out my plan. Luckily for me Kelly thought I was out to get Paul, she hadn't given Jesse much thought, since he pretty much ignored her flirting. 

I was pleased to see that Kelly's car, was no doubt in Paul's drive way.

I knocked on the door twice, and I could hear Kelly telling Paul not to answer. The idiot, he actually listened to her. So I knocked again, after five minutes of waiting I tried calling out.

"Paul, are you there?" no answer.

"I know your there." Okay, I was starting to sound like a stalker. I can't believe it, he still didn't answer.

So, I did what everyone would do, I opened the door. Okay, maybe not everyone but hey, I had my reasons.

I then saw why he hadn't answered my calls, he wasn't in the lounge room or within earshot, but Kelly was. Apparently Paul was upstairs using the bathroom and she didn't want to interfere with his guests by answering the door.

"Suze, what are you doing here?" It was Paul.

_Well, I didn't think of that bit, oops._

"I just came to see if you were okay."

Yeah right! Paul just raised an eyebrow and continued climbing down the stairs.

"So… how are you feeling?" hmmm this was a bit weird but hey!

"Good" he had a grin on his face, not a smile but a grin.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" if looks could kill, then I'd be way gone by now, Kelly was probably ready to commit murder, which would come in handy if I failed.

"No of course not, make yourself comfortable" Paul still had that grin plastered on his face.

But I just smiled and sat down.

"Actually could I use your bathroom for a second?"

"Sure, but you'll have to use the upstairs one, the one from down stairs is out of order," and this is where he addend an evil grin, "you know where it is, don't you?"

"Yep, thanks." And with that I bolted upstairs. Talk about luck (with the downstairs bathroom being broken), seems like fate was on my side.

I opened the door to the bathroom and turned the tap on, and then got out, making sure that no one heard me. I then crawled towards Paul's room, and when I say crawled, I mean it.

I opened the door and went inside, making sure the level of noise was at it's minimum.

I already knew where he kept the files, since the first time he showed them to me, they should have been under the bed. Notice how I said should have? Well they certainly weren't there.

So I started rummaging through his bedroom, I couldn't find it anywhere.

I swear Paul, is the cleanest guy I ever met, its scary.

I was looking through his draws when I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Shit, this is not good, not good." I was chanting under my breath, I do that at times, I can't help it, when I'm nervous I start talking to myself.

_Please, please, please don't come in here. _

Then something happened, the phone started ringing, and I thought I was saved at that point since he would have to go downstairs to get the phone, but then I noticed it lying on his bed, so much for fate being on my side.

So I did what any normal person would do, quickly debated which place would be easier to hide in, under the bed, or in the closet.

Deciding on the closet since it was closer I quickly jumped inside.

I could hear Paul's footsteps approaching the bedroom door.

He answered the phone and started talking to; my guess would be his grandfather's nurse/attendant.

The longer I stayed in the closet, the bigger my sense of security was, I started to notice, how strong the smell of Paul was in this closet. It wasn't a bad thing; it smelled… nice (I could go in detail, but…).

Paul finished his conversation, but didn't leave the room; instead he slowly walked towards the closet.

My heart was beating so fast and loud, that I started blaming it, for being the one who gave my position away, well at least Kelly was downstairs, and so he couldn't do much to me.

"Paul, are you coming?"

With that he turned around and left the room.

Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou Kelly! 

With that I left the bedroom, crawled to the bathroom, closed the tap and went downstairs.

"That took you a while."... Kelly, to think I was grateful a minute ago.

"Hey I just remembered, I had to go somewhere," damn it, he changed the location of the files, he must have known, "so I better get a move on."

But Paul just rolled his eyes, and asked if I needed a lift, I declined and left.

* * *

_So I guess its plan d).

* * *

_

**A/N I know I said shed get in trouble with Paul, and get closer to Jesse, but it wouldn't fit in the chapter… I'm sooo sorry! ... It will be in the next one I promise! Well I do hope u still liked it nonetheless. Please review! Oh by the way:**

**Tangopepperoni- woops, -blushes furiously- sorry, I used to chat a lot on msn, and that's where my habit of writing "u" instead of "you" began. But I'm working on it! Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Grrr Angela, how dare she steal Jesse ****! Yes, Suze was meant to get closer to Jesse in this chapter, but it ended up being yet again too long. Sorry about that. But I promise it will be in the next one, if not, no I wont even say if not, it will happen! Thanks for the review. **

** desesperado en amor- Hello! Hahaha, Paul, well seeing as he's so good looking I guess… no body really minds! Yes I suppose cliffy's are more fun when your writing them compared to reading them, haha well, this chapter has no cliffy, not really anyway! Lol, she was meant to get in trouble with Paul in this chapter, but I'm so sorry, it made the chapter too long, it actually wouldn't submit because of its seize. But I promise it will be in the next one! -Evil grin- just for people, who enjoy one or two scenes with Paul/Suze ill add one where it seems appropriate (just something innocent, on her behalf anyway, nothing can be innocent when it concerns him). Thanks for the review! **

** Querida1607- -blush- awww thankyou, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter; we will hear more from Angela! Thanks heaps for the review. **

** Little TinkerBell Girl- hey PixiePam, lol I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, hehehe I like cliffy's! Well, its 1:43 am and I'm at my computer updating, so, I hope your happy! Lol, thanks for the review! **

** jeez Claudine- lol! Hey, I want to know that too, was Jesse following her? Lol u gave me the idea to add that question into their little conversation, so u get the credits for that line! You own it! Lol. I agree with the J/S comment! Thanks heaps for your review. **

** wildace keladry2005- thanks for the review, and I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter/cliffy. Thanks again.**

** please REVIEW!**

**And I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. It wasn't me

**A/N sorry I haven't been updating as fast, but I've had heaps of exams these few weeks, one more and I'm done, maths, I hate it! Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! -Sniff-

* * *

**

Ok, how could I make Kelly and Paul go out?

I need it to be during the night, I mean mediatory things,yeah, I just have a habit of doing them at night, during the day there are too many risks I don't want to be interrupted by a cleaner or the mail man.

No it has to be done at night, and I need time too look for it.

"Hey Kelly" she was still angry at me for probably interrupting them, the other day... Ah well not all is far in love and... Umm war?

"Hi Suze, what are you doing this weekend," she didn't even wait for me to answer, "well Paul is taking me out for dinner, and a walk along the beach, its going to be so much fun, and romantic. Anyway Suze, it was nice having a chat, but I get going." I can't believe this, talk about luck, although I don't know why but I felt a bit hurt at hearing this.

He did it voluntarily, he didn't want me to help, and that bothered me. Come on Suze, wake up! Tomorrow is your chance. Tomorrow I will break in!

* * *

The day past by slowly, with the most interesting thing happening was sister E. slipping on the floor. 

Lately I had been having a weird dream, the same one over and over again. It's of a child laughing hysterically, something he did, something he saw, or heard, I don't know what but I have a feeling I will find out.

* * *

Later that night when I was sure everyone was in bed, I put on a pair of jeans, a top and my suede jacket. Then took the bike out of the garage, I was tempted in taking the car, but decided against it as not only did I not have a licence but I also didn't want to risk people hearing me and waking up. 

When I got to Paul's house, I was relieved to notice that they were still out, I put my bicycle in a bush, just in case there was an early arrival, or anyone noticed it. Then headed for the back door. It was open, and even if it hadn't been, I knew where he kept his spare key; I'd seen him use it once.

* * *

Wow, this house was even freakier when it was empty. I had my torch light with me, I turned it on and headed upstairs, much do my dismissal I noticed that it started poring down rain. It's not going to be a good ride home. I also started regretting the choice of wearing my swede jaket; I'd just have to take one of his jumpers to put on top of.

* * *

One hour later, I had searched pretty much everywhere, both upstairs and downstairs. Where are they? The rain was still violent; therefore I decided to stay just a bit longer, the files had to be somewhere. 

I was now back in his room, I must say that I had given up in neatly searching.

Clothes were everywhere, books were on the floor, and my jacket was on his bed.

It was quite a sight.

Then I heard it, someone was unlocking a door, and slamming it shut, obviously not in a good mood.

"_Paul oh no, no, no, no, no, nooo this cant be happening again"_, I was going crazy, I tried to quickly clean up, then I changed my mind and hid, then I changed my mind again and started putting things back, then hearing his hand rattled the doorknob to the bedroom, I froze.

There I was in the middle of the room, with one t-shirt in one hand and a book in the other, half bent, just staring at the door. One of his jumpers was tied around my waist, since I had decided in wearing it on the ride home.

It was like everything was in slow motion. He was drenched. Obviously, the rain caught him unexpected and cut his date short.

He was confused at seeing me there, "Suze?"

"What are you doing here? And what did you do to my room?"

Oh oh!

* * *

"Well you see Paul, I was walking in the area when I noticed someone was in the house and I thought it was a bugler because I knew you were out on a date so I came and this is what I found!" his mouth was open in amazement at how fast I was talking, i was surprised that i couldn't come up with a better excuse... 

"Well since I didn't catch him, I better go, my parents would get worried, you know, umm yeah! Buh bye," and I tried to walk past him but he grabbed me by my upper arm and turned me to face him. It was a very painful grip, let me tell you, but I didn't complain. The only thing that kept popping in my head was that song "it wasn't me" talk about inappropriate.

"Look here Suze, you may break into peoples houses but not mine, you may hide in my closets, but not when I'm not home, and heck you may spend the night if you want I don't mind, but not without my knowledge!" he hissed. His voice was so low yet so clear, it sent a shiver through my body. My heart was beating angainst my ribs so fast, and loud I was surprised he hadn't heard it.

"And why exactly do you have my jumper?"

" Because, I was cold, look Paul, this is just like you to be ungrateful, but could you let go of me, you're wet." Obviously not liking my comment, he tightened his grip.

But then as if he changed his mind, he slowly, let go, and taking his time, removed a strip of my hair that had stuck to my lip due to the lip gloss.

"So did you find it?"

He was walking towards his wardrobe.

And right on top of it was a box.

The same box he used to pull from under his bed. How did I miss it?

"F!" I couldn't help it; I said it under my breath. He just shook his head in amusement. I must have looked like an idiot I was there in the middle of the room just watching him.

He didn't bring the box with him he just turned around and asked "are you hungry?" my stomach decided just at that moment to grumble. Unlike a normal person, he didn't ignore it he just grabbed my hand and directed me to the kitchen.

He then made me sit at the table while he brought a container of take away pasta… I was actually afraid to say no, seriously.

We sat there and ate in silence for fifteen minutes.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'm wet from all that rain, be right back."

* * *

A while later I decided to go and look in that box while he was busy, i mean I was already in trouble with him, he may aswell have a valid reason. 

But apparently, he's showers didn't take very long. Because he was in his bedroom, dripping wet with a towel around his waist.

"Came to help?"

He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Did i mention it was just a towel?

"Oh I'm …"

"Already half way in the room"

He finished for me. At the shock of seeing him I just kept walking in.

"You haven't been seeing any ghosts lately, well that's my fault." ok that was random.

"What?"

"You haven't been seeing ghosts lately, my fault."

"What do you mean?' I can be so slow at times.

He just grind, baring all his white perfect teeth.

"You, you did this?

"How?"

"Why?"

"Like I said Suze, there is a lot you don't know about what you are yet. You decided you didn't want to know."

I was angry now, so he thought playing mind games were fun.

I was screaming, at the top of my lungs, I was also shaking from head to toe.

" So one day you were just sitting in bed, and decided, _oh I think i'd like to play a few mind games with Susannah, yeah that should be fun!" _

"Why Paul? Seriously, why?"

_"When we confide in others we make ourselves vulnerable to criticism and ridicule."_ I had read that somewhere, why do silly things always pop into my head?

Interesting…

"And what do you know about Jesse?"

"Believe it or not I don't spend endless nights thinking of you're beloved, I know this is a shock to you Suze, but I don't."

He was now heading straight to me.

"What are you doing?" he was closing the gap between us.

"Back off!"

"Not yet"

"I have a confession to make," he had a twinkle in his eye, he looked purely evil; the fact that he only had a towel around him didn't help. But I didn't want to show him that I was uncomfortable, let alone scared.

"I've been avoiding you."

"I've noticed, just _why_ is the question".

He ignored this statement.

"So how did it feel Suze? How did it feel when u thought all you believed in was just a dream?" he was so close now I could feel his body heat, I could feel the towel touching my jeans. His eyes were mocking me; one side of his lips was tilted upwards. A few drops of water were sliding down his perfect abs.

This caught my attention. Paul noticing what I was looking at leaned in and placed his hands on the wall, trapping me, between him and it.

* * *

**A/N well, just to make it clear this is a Jesse/ Susannah story, I just have to close up some loose ends first. There will be more action, and fluffy stuff for those whom like it... heheh I know I do! I find writing Jesse/ Suze moments hard, but there will be a few in the next chapter, because, well he deserves the attention lol. **

**jeez claudine- hello! Yes, Suze is having problems with the files lol... she will get her hands on them… oh and for the Jesse/ Suze fluff the next chapter is pretty much dedicated to them two. Because I noticed every time I add things with Paul I never have space to write scenes with Jesse. Sorry! Thanks fro the review!**

**desesperado en amor- lol hey! While reading your review, I think everyone thought I was nuts, they could hear me laughing from miles away! Ahhh how I agree with your plot, lol very imaginative, but I think I would have a whole gang of people coming after me if I turned this into a p/s story! Lol. Hahha Jesse gay? He's so old fashioned! lol I'd be shocked if he was referring to himself. Nonetheless… no matter how much I like bad boy Paul, I do also like Mr De Silva, lol! Maybe I should write another story devoted to Paul and Suze! Hmm … anyway thanks for the review. **

**bookworm federation unlimited- hey I'm happy you enjoyed the story! The reason it took me so long to update is because I've had exam after exam, expect to see this updated sooner from now on. Thanks for the review! **

**Querida1607- heheheh Jesse always has! Lol... They were an already made couple in heaven ;P thanks for the review!**

**Bbblfl- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sorry for the slow update, been flooded with exams. Thanks for the review! **

**Jeese's Querida 247- hey... hope you enjoyed the chapter, I for one, am very disappointed by this chapter, I don't know why, it just seems way out of character, I suppose I was in a bit of rush to write, and I'm a bit disappointed that I wasn't able to add more jess fluff, but nonetheless… hope you liked the confrontation! -Grin- thanks for the review!**

**PixiePam- lol hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I haven't updated, as soon this time, as I said, I was flooded with exams, sorry… next chapter is devoted to jess and Suze, lol, don't worry, my health isn't in danger, not yet… lol, I have a habit of updating at night! Thanks for the review!**

**sing-to-the-stars- hehehhe I'm happy you liked the twist with Michael, it took me ages to think of someone lol, hahahah I don't mind you calling me dude although I am a girl lol, I have a very close friend at school, that also uses "dude" a lot, lol! Hehehe yes there is an Angela, she will pop in from time to time, don't worry she has a purpose. Lol, a kiss, hmmm. Yes! Of course, Jesse is old fashioned, even thought he thinks he belongs from this century, he is still very old-fashioned, he needs time before kissing Suze, you've got to remember he doesn't remember her. But don't worry there will be one coming soon.  Thanks for the review!**

**Please review! **

**And i hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Satisfaction Brought it Back

Hello Everyone, well, I haven't written any new chapters in ages, and I know there is no excuse but I truly am sorry, I had changed addresses and school was getting overloaded with work etc etc. I know no excuse. But I promise I will update at least once every two weeks from now on. Well I hope you enjoy and like I said, I am very very very sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mediator, any of the ideas, characters or places you recognise here do belong to Meg Cabot.

* * *

"What are you doing?" he was closing the gap between us. 

"Back off!"

"Not yet"

"I have a confession to make," he had a twinkle in his eye, he looked purely evil; the fact that he only had a towel around him didn't help. But I didn't want to show him that I was uncomfortable, let alone scared.

"I've been avoiding you."

"I've noticed, just _why_ is the question".

He ignored this statement.

"So how did it feel Suze? How did it feel when u thought all you believed in was just a dream?" he was so close now I could feel his body heat, I could feel the towel touching my jeans. His eyes were mocking me; one side of his lips was tilted upwards. A few drops of water were sliding down his perfect abs.

This caught my attention. Paul noticing what I was looking at leaned in and placed his hands on the wall, trapping me, between him and it.

* * *

To say that I was uncomfortable would be beyond an understatement, but luckily my anger was overriding it. 

"You! How dare you, how dare you play with my mind, what did you do Paul, and don't you dare deny it, what did you do to Jesse and how did you get rid of the ghosts?"

Well, that definitely wiped Paul's smirk right off his perfect face, but unfortunately not for long. It was so hard to put this guy on the spot.

"Hey, I was just helping you out, you want to tell me that you aren't tired of constantly having the dead stalk you? Constantly having to 'help' every psycho you lay eyes on? _You _wanted what I did, admit it I'm right Suze."

So what? So what if I had complained on numerous occasions about the fact that I had to deal with the dead, constantly sacrificing what others take for granted just to help them. That gave Paul absolutely no right to mingle in my affairs.

"You know what Paul, maybe in your twisted mind, you think it's okay to completely mess up my life… but with me it sure as hell isn't. What did you to Jesse, and how exactly?"

"Actually, I had nothing to do with him," when he saw my expression he quickly continued, "seriously, I was just as dumbfounded as you were, although I didn't quite display the same scene you had."

At this my face went red with embarrassment. This of course came as great satisfaction to Paul, enough that he pulled away and walked to his desk.

"Ok then, lets for a moment say that you had absolutely nothing to do with Jesse" my sarcasm was impossible to hide at this point but I went on, " What's the reason behind father D's sudden departure for the year?"

"How do you want me to know?! Next you're probably going to blame me for the weather conditions. I haven't got a clue ok?? Why don't you just try and contact him?"

"I have tried. Nothing is right this year, nothing is going the way I had planned it to happen."

"It usually doesn't."

Without even realising it I had sat on his bed. Then with a grin he turned around and said, "Well go ahead get in" at the stare of confusion on my face he continued, "Oh, you wanted to go home? I suppose I could drive you…" I was dumbfounded, he was now laughing hysterically while putting a t-shirt on, walked in his bathroom and came out wearing jeans as well. "Come on Simon, someone might notice you were gone."

Realising that my little visit had come to an end, I got up and walked out the room.

"Can I look through Slaskis' s files?"

"Nope, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Looking through Slaski's files with you?" Here I added the innocent voice while batting my eyes at him. It had no other effect than to arise a smile.

"No can do, I'm quite behind in school." At this I had to raise my eyebrow, yeah right, as if he'd actually care about that, not only would he not give it a second thought, he would usually never miss out on an opportunity to take me out. The truth? It kind of stung, just a bit, okay maybe it bothered more than I wanted it to, but I just kept quiet until I got home.

* * *

The next day at school, I bumped into Jesse in one of the hallways. He was carrying a rather large book that I hadn't paid much attention too, I was too engrossed in him, pathetic I know. 

"Oh hi Jesse"

"Susannah, how are you?"

"Uh great" What is it with me and making an idiot out of myself every time he's around, I mean I should be comfortable around him, seeing as I know more about him than he obviously does, but unfortunately this makes me more uncomfortable. I wonder what would happen if I just came out and told him about his life as a ghost, as my roommate, as my boyfriend, and just friend. Yeah right, he'd probably think I'm a bigger idiot than he already thinks I am. Something along the lines of 'wow not only is she slow she's also delusional!'

"Are you ok?" Damn, I just had to have a wild imagination, I should just respond and THEN get lost in my train of thoughts.

"Actually I'm quite tired, sorry, so how are you" he just nodded at that, sheesh thanks Jesse, you were meant to disagree and say that I didn't need beauty sleep, instead he said, "I'm good, but I think we should get to class before we get caught, what are you doing today after school?"

"Nothing planned," okay so I had planned o follow Paul and find out what he was up to, but Jesse! That should say it all, I can't pass out the opportunity of getting closer to Jesse, I mean seriously! "Why?"

"Out of curiosity…" Damn!

"You know they say that curiosity killed the cat…" this he responded with an instant grin the first _real _grin since I'd seen him in flesh and bone.

"Ahhhh, but they say cats have nine lives," this was just so great, I was having a normal worthless conversation with the man of my dreams, so I responded with "But what if it was the cats last life?" and started walking towards my class, he followed and said.

"Even so, you know what the _also_ say?"

"What?"

"They say, that the cat's satisfaction of fulfilling its curiosity brought it back to life." Then, I swear one of these days I'm going to get my revenge on Kelly, I don't know where she came out from, but all of a sudden she was just standing there with us, to y satisfaction Jesse seemed a bit surprised and disappointed by her sudden appearance as well but Kelly didn't seem to notice.

"You know talking about that, for a second I was a prime suspect to the cat's sudden death. What are _you_ doing out here Suze?"

"I could ask you the same thing Kelly, but frankly, I'm already late for class, I'll talk to you both later." As much as it hurt me to leave Jesse alone with Kelly, when she was practically climbing on top of him, watching it by staying there, well lets just say I don't know if I could have evaded a scene in which I would give Kelly a good piece of my mind. Luckily, a few moments' later students were heading out to lunch. Spotting Adam and Cee Cee I did the same.

* * *

Well that was it, i hope you enjoyed it, please do review!! 


	7. I left her the note

Hey hey hey, well in case people haven't noticed I am trying to make up for the long break so I thought a super fast update would do the trick. Yet again I am sorry for that huge gap in my postings it won't happen again. Please Please Plsease REVIEW, I live for them.

**Disclaimer:** No as much as it pains me, I own nothing other than whatever you don't recognise! Nope, not even Jesse, or Paul **sob **but Sebastian is mine, and whatever you don't recognise.

* * *

"So, what is it with this Jesse," Okay, this had me choking on my food, but it didn't seem to bother CeeCee at all. "I mean every single girl in this school is practically all over him. "Sure he's cute, smart funny and the accent is going really well for him, but come on, can anyone get more superficial?" Jesse? Superficial? Ha! Far from it, although it stung a lot to hear CeeCee talk about him this way, I wasn't in the mood for a fight. But still, I said "He's probably not that bad, he offered to tutor me in Spanish," this got her attention,

"WHAT?!? And you just tell me this now?? Suze, what is wrong with you?" with this she leaned forward and squealed, "tell me everything, I want to know every single little detail," Well, one minute she was spitting demons at him the next she was all over the thought of him. And so it went on where I told her about the offer he had made, I must admit I easily let the part about Angela slide. Adam seemed glad to hear that I eventually refused Jesses offer, while CeeCee described her disappointment in me. I can never win with this girl!

After school ended Paul seemed to be in quite a rush to get to his car and leave, of course making sure he left a trail of tire marks on the way.

Evidently, whatever Paul had done to get rid of my trail of ghosts had been put to an end. I wasn't going to follow Paul after school. I wasn't I mean I was going to just go home curl up in bed and sleep. Forget all about Paul, Jesse, Kelly, CeeCee and Adam. But I did anyway. I know I said I wouldn't but what was I supposed to do?

I mean the lure was just too great. Paul, Paul Slater passing out an opportunity to completely thrust me out of my comfort zone. Something important had to be happening.

But unfortunately for me I hadn't gotten too far. It is just my luck, first I complain about not seeing ghosts anymore, and then when I do I nearly kill myself in the process.

So ok, having him right there in my car beside me was startling in itself, but having him whisper my name was just a plain shock to my system. I guess I had gotten out of the habit of constantly expecting someone to come out of nowhere.

He had tiger-eyes, big and dangerous. There was a lot of wavy hair around a sharp narrow face. His smile seemed malevolent. His voice was a husky whisper, the type that suggested lack of conversation. Perhaps he wouldn't have been as intimidating if the situation was different, maybe if I wasn't in a car, where I felt trapped. He seemed comfortable with the fact that he was dead; but he still possessed an aura of domination. And if one things for sure its that I'd rather be anywhere than in a car with this guy. So what else to do than pull over, get out of the car and hope he would do he same.

"Ok, lets get this done fast, I have no time to waste," Ghost Guy was taken a back by my tone, I guess it was a bit abrupt, but hey I wasn't having the best day… week… year! "What is it you want?" To this he just raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you're not a very bright one, nor very courteous I'm Sebastian by the way, nice to meet you too." His expression, a mixture between amusement, annoyance and something deeper, something evil, whatever it was it sent a chill down my spine. But even so I don't easily take someone calling me stupid, this just tugged on my already short patience. But even so, I wasn't silly enough to aggravate him; he seemed like the type that was made of very short wires, easily set off. This said, warming up to him didn't seem like a very bright idea, brusque and quick should do it. "Listen you- Sebastian, whatever you want just get it over with I don't have the time for this, what is it that's keeping you here?"

"Don't have time for this, weren't you like made for this?" ha the nerve, he wants me to help him and yet is basically telling me I have no life beyond mediation. "Anyway what do you mean what's keeping me here?" And he had the nerve to say that _I_ wasn't very bright.

"What's kept you from passing over to the other side… your next life or whatever, I highly doubt your life's script was for you to be stalking me."

"Firstly, who says I _want _to pass over to the other side? Secondly don't flatter yourself by thinking I'd stalk you! And thirdly, the fact that you believe our lives have a written and sealed script is quite disturbing," His voice rising with every new point.

Whoa down boy, obviously I was going about this the wrong way; my instincts were setting off warning alarms. "Okay, I think we got off on the wrong foot, what is it that you need Sebastian?"

"Ahh and again you arise to the suspicion that I need something Susannah," the fact that he knew my name didn't really get to me, for all I know he's been following me for a while, "Okay then, if you _really _want to do something for me then, I need you to give someone a message," oh, this should be pretty easy, messages I don't mind, stealing things, putting things back and so forth is what gives me the creeps.

"Okay, what is it and to who?"

"Tell _her_ that _'I left the note there and that It was my fault'_…"

"What note? And who exactly is she?" this was actually turning out to be very interesting.

"Just tell her that, she will know what I mean, make sure you tell her, about me being, you know… just tell her"

"Ok, ok, who is she?"

"Kelly, Kelly Prescott. I'll be back to check up on you." And with this he flashed her a grin and disappeared.

Kelly?? This just cant be right, he can't have meant Kelly Prescott, there must be another. There is no way I would be able to give her the message without giving her more power over me than I would ever want to give someone I despise as much as I do her.

Of course I could just send her a letter, or think of a more impersonal way of telling her. If God forbid I were to tell Kelly in person what would happen? Damn it I should have just let Paul steer all of them away from me, and now that I think about it he'd never told me exactly how he had done it. Another thing we need to discuss. What am I supposed to do now? Damn Sebastian and his stupid note, damn right he'll check on me.

Getting back in the car, I drove home, made sure people heard my arrival in case they cared and went up to my room to think. I would be lying if I said I didn't have at least a little flame of hope lingering inside me that I'd see Jesse in my room again, just like he had been before that horrible day in which everything changed. Of course it was as empty as I had left it.

I changed in something more comfortable and curled up in bed, even though it was still early. The day had been a complete waste; I didn't even get to see what Paul was up to. But even worse now I'm stuck with Sebastian, and for some reason I don't think just ignoring his…his _request_ would be a very wise idea.

Not long after, Dopey came barging in my room telling me to get down to dinner. There I went through the usual routine.

"Suze, what's wrong honey?" Lately, every single night I've had this conversation with mum.

"Have you been sleeping honey, you look pale, your not coming down with something are you?" Sometimes I feel so sorry for my mum, the things she has to go through because of me.

"I'm fine, just tired." The conversation kept going pretty much the same way, mum trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with me until the end of dinner. What was she expecting me to say? 'Oh hey mum if you really want to know, I woke up one day and realised that my boyfriend was in school and had no idea of who I was, then this guy, Paul, well he just won't stick his nose out of my business and if that isn't enough I have a ghost following me and making me reveal everything to Kelly Prescott, did I mention that I hate her guts and she feels the same way about me? Oh and how could I forget, that boyfriend of mine used to be a ghosts.' Yeah right.

In the meanwhile Doc was having a fight with Dopey about something, which I really couldn't be bothered paying attention too. Then, once everyone was done I went upstairs, before Brad could try and weasel himself out of clearing the table.

The choice was to either go and find Paul, or catch up on some homework. Basically, homework seemed much more appealing, but the only thing left to catch up on was Spanish. I was so engrossed in my work that I hadn't noticed that Doc standing in my bedroom. He was just standing there weirdly looking at the window.

"Uh, David?"

"Oh, sorry I just thought I saw something outside, I came to see if there was something wrong since we barely see you anymore." Ok, so I had been spending a lot of time in my room, it was true, but so much that Doc would actually bother to find out what was wrong?

I mean out of the whole family David was the one that knew most about me, I mean about Jesse as well, he knew that I wasn't merely the girl my mother, or friends thought I was. Sure he had no idea that I could really talk, see and touch ghosts but he had a hunch of what was really happening behind my little curtain.

"Yeah I'm fine." And since his face still seemed unsure I flashed him my best smile, this brought a bit of colour in his face, but also seemed to satisfy him enough that he left without saying _much_ more. Since I had been disrupted from my study I thought I might as well put an end to it for the night, as much as I liked to deny it, Spanish just wasn't really my thing. Tired from all the 'studying' and all the current events I lay down in bed expecting to just rest for a little while but falling into a deep surprisingly dreamless sleep.

The next day I had decided to talk to Kelly. I would bring it up casually and take it from there. So I had dragged Kelly into an empty classroom at lunch, luckily she didn't protest as much as I thought she would.

"Kelly, I need to tell you something about, - well see last night I had a really weird dream,"

"Uh, Suze, as much as I'd love to hear about it, I really need to get going," well of course, did I really think it would be that easy to tell her about this?

"Listen Kelly, I need to tell you a secret, but you can't tell anyone," I know, I know, I never thought I'd tell her either, but if it turned out to bad I could always deny it or just turn it into a joke, but anyway the secret part? Yeah just like I thought, it got her attention right away.

"No of course I wouldn't you know I treasure our friendship more than that." Yeah right, sure you do.

"Well I have to tell you something about Sebasti-" it was then that I heard his laugh. When I turned around to look I saw none other than Sebastian, casually sitting on one of the desks, and upon seeing my face, he entered a fit of hysterical laughter. Once he'd caught his breath he said,

"I wouldn't tell her that if I were you, she'd probably think you're a bigger freak than she already thinks you are," then he walked up and stoop behind Kelly, "I can't believe you fell for it, or that you were going to tell her about you, I mean could you be more of an idiot?" this set him over the top in hysterics. To say that I was mad would have had to be a gross understatement I was red with fury.

"You-" instantly he straightened and said, "I wouldn't do that either, what would Kelly here think if she heard you blabbering angrily at thin air," to this I had to give Kelly a glance, she was looking at me like I was a lunatic, I must have been quite the sight, but unfortunately for me Sebastian was right. This didn't mean that it was over; I was still going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Come on you have to admit is was funny, you should have seen your face. Especially when you heard that the recipient of my message was Kelly. If I were you I'd be grateful, so stop shooting steam, I could have let you make a fool out of yourself, but out of the goodness of my heart I stopped you before you did. It was great of me to think of her name you must admit, the look on your face… priceless. But that should teach you not to jump the gun the next time you see me."

I tried to ignore him while I concentrated on something to tell Kelly.

"Uh, Kelly, you should know that… that… I really like that skirt you're wearing, where did you get that?"

"Oh it was a present from-" but she luckily never got to finish because none other than Paul Slater interrupted our _deep _and_ meaningful _conversation.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

Well that was it, I hope you enjoyed, if anyone has any ideas or anything they did not like, or that they particularly liked, I'd be more than glad to hear about it! So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW! 


	8. Querida

Thanks for the reviews and all the emails! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** why is it that I am forced to say this every time? Yes, Yes I acknowledge the fact that I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero!

* * *

"Come on you have to admit it was funny, you should have seen your face. Especially when you heard that the recipient of my message was Kelly. If I were you I'd be grateful, so stop shooting steam, I could have let you make a fool out of yourself, but out of the goodness of my heart I stopped you before you did. It was great of me to think of her name you must admit, the look on your face… priceless. But that should teach you not to jump the gun the next time you see me."

I tried to ignore him while I concentrated on something to tell Kelly.

"Uh, Kelly, you should know that… that… I really like that skirt you're wearing, where did you get that?"

"Oh it was a present from-" but she luckily never got to finish because none other than Paul Slater interrupted our _deep _and_ meaningful _conversation.

"What did I miss?"

"Pawwl" oh, yeah I should have known he would have something to do with this, 'Pa_ww_l' humph, of all the ways Kelly could have said that, she had to say it so… affectionately… it was revolting. Although he did look good in his Calvin Klein jeans and light coloured Polo shirt. One thing I had to admit, the guy had stile, but then I bet the Devil had it too.

"Hello Kelly, hey there Suze," that's when I saw it, the slightest exchange of smirks between the two boys, it was so slight that I wasn't sure I saw it, I mean it could have just had to do with Paul noticing that we were not the only three in the room, or Sebastian realising that Paul can see him, but no, I am almost sure that something, some sign was passed between them.

Even so, I wasn't about to start investigating with Kelly there, "Hey Paul, what brings you here?" Well, not too obviously of course.

"I was meant to meet Kelly in here after school, but since I saw you two come in here together… I thought, oh no! They're plotting against me! So what else was there left to do than to come in here, and charm you both into to stopping" Uhuh, I'm sure of that, and why exactly was he meeting Kelly in here after school? What? Couldn't they wait to get home before they got all hot and bothered? Exactly why this is bothering _me_ I do not know! What I needed was to go home and see Jesse there, all shinny!

I replied to him in the way you would explain to a four year old that one plus one equals two. "Paul, you know, there is a point, where everything revolves around, unfortunately, that point is _not_ you."

It was surprising that Kelly hadn't said anything; I guess she was a bit shocked at my behaviour, especially since she considered Paul a God. But Paul being Paul just said; "Oh no, that cut me deep Suze, here I was all my life thinking it was me! Way to burst my bubble babe!" Maybe it was the smile, or just that look of utter superiority that really got on my nerves.

"Well, I thought it was time you stepped out of that 'bubble', just _returning _the favour" NOW STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!!! Well no I didn't say that last bit. This got a grin out of him, oh yeah he knew what I meant.

"You are too kind." Seriously, I'm surprised he didn't just burst out laughing. By now our two spectators, Kelly and Sebastian were so absorbed in Paul and my discussion that they were practically drawling. I suppose it was pretty… intense.

"So, lets for a second pretend _that is true_, then what exactly were you two doing in here, out of curiosity and all."

Yes, just like Paul to turn the spot light back on me! Kelly had now turned her owl like eyes on me and said, "Well Suze called me in here because she said she had something to tell me," maybe, but Kelly said she could keep a secret "something important… hey, now that I think about it… you never did tell me that secret Suze!" Paul just raised an amused eyebrow at me; But Sebastian actually had the nerve to laugh! Then Paul said, "Oh, is that so, well go ahead Suze what was this important thing you were going to tell Kelly, or would you prefer to do it without me?"

"Well, you know, there is nothing more important than fashion! My admiration for your sense of style was the secret!" Yeah I know, beyond pathetic, but mix anger bubbling embarrassment, it's harder to think straight than one would have guessed. I mean maybe if Paul wasn't involved in the situation I wouldn't have felt so stupid, I bet he had only done it to prove that I did like it more when ghosts weren't around and that he as always was right and I as always was wrong. Sebastian was bad enough with his arrogant air of a superior know it all… add Paul's oh I'm so hot, I make u weak at the knees attitude, and you had a very dynamic duo! All that aside I said, "Now as much as I would love to stick around, I have got to get going, Sister Ernestine and I are tight, but not tight enough to get me out of detention for being late again! Plus you know how I love Spanish Paul!"

Well, that got his attention, not for long, as it soon turned back into a smirk, but enough for me to know that I had gotten a reaction out of him. Kelly just shrugged, although she was looking at me quite suspiciously, but then she must have realised that I was the centre of attention, so she practically threw herself at Paul… sickening.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," was Paul's reply.

"Uh-huh. See you there, Buh Bye Kelly thanks for the tip."

"What tip?" oh, well I got out of there before she could continue.

I got to Spanish and noticed that Jesse was sitting at the little study cubicles, too bad. I was hoping he'd be at a desk were I could have sat with him. Its probably better this way anyway, I really should be focusing on Spanish seeing as it isn't one of my top subjects. But still, it would have been nice. So I decided I'd try to get him to offer himself for tutoring again. I realised I was standing in the doorway so I moved inside and glanced to see if anyone was supervising, luckily no one was, so I sat 'next door' to Jesse.

When he noticed I was there, he removed his headphones and swung around on his chair to face me, a smile plastered on his face. It took my breath away, ghost Jesse was hot but real Jesse was beyond that. Though it sounds cliché he was… sexy and hot, he was just beautiful. The intelligence in his eyes and they way in, which they lit up when he smiled, they were the type that inspired love poems and songs. He was a breathtaking image. His smiled could probably make a nun weak in the knees. Frankly, although I never noticed this before, that smile could convince you into doing things you usually wouldn't. And this is excluding his killer abbs! Overall, Jesse was an extreme hottie, even hotter than Paul Slater.

"Hello Susannah," it sent chills down my spine to hear him speak my name, he and father Dom are the only ones that call me Susannah, of course I don't have the same reaction to it when Father D sais it.

"Jesse, how are you?"

"I'm good thankyou, and you?" He had the silkiest voice I had ever heard, I mean I had heard it as a joke as well, but everything was different, a bit more solid, more coloured.

"Great" It was hard not to be when you were around Jesse.

"Good, so then your ready to work on your Spanish!"

"No, no not Spanish," I feigned concern and irritation, "I never should have changed from French to Spanish," Jesses smile grew broader as he said, "Come on Susannah, you know Spanish isn't half as hard as you make it out to be, plus you have my consent here," he leaned forward and whispered "you may take advantage of me!" Oh, this was a new Jesse, okay so from what I had seen, he was still really old fashioned. This was a step up! I liked it!

"Hahaha… actually I might take you up on that, is the offer to be my tutor still up for grabs?"

"Of course it is, the sooner we start the better," then his face turned sour, as he watched Paul walk into the room, I guess some things never change, whether you're dead or alive. I cleared my throat as to get his attention. Paul threw his glance at me and actually had the nerve to wink, I mean after everything he did you would think he would back up.

Jess, deciding Paul wasn't worth his time turned to me and said; "Ok, this is what we are going to do Susannah, I will say a sentence in English and you translate it in Spanish, understood? "

"Perfectly." I said

He grinned and said, "You do realise what you got yourself in? I may never stop, that is until you know Spanish better than English. So, lets start," and so it went on, for a while, it would have been more interesting if it were just the two of us, somewhere, where I could have jogged his memory.

"How are you?"

"Muy bien, gracias." Oh yeah I was meant to translate not answer!

"Where would you like to go?"

"Adonde queries ir?" Okay, it wasn't that hard I could manage.

"How about going to the Cinema?"

"Queres ir al cine?" You know, the questions he was making me translate were making me wonder is translating them was what he really wanted, or if he really just wanted me to answer them.

"What is on at the Cinema?"

"Que esta en el cine?"

"Ah, creo que no _(I don't think so)_ Susannah," I hated being wrong when with him.

"Que ponen en el cine???" Judging by his smile I got it right the second time, "Is that right?"

"Yes _querida_" he said "Felicitaciones" My heart started beating so fast, I was certain he could hear it. Am I pathetic or what? I mean a single word like _querida _had me head-over-heels with happiness. I just wanted to take him by the shoulders and make him remember me, remember himself as a ghost. I just wanted to hold him to tell him about us, about me, about what _we_ had been through. But I was willing to let that drop for now, especially if he called me querida again. Tears were swelling up in my eyes, and upon seeing this, a confused and worried look came over him, and let me tell you even that made him look great.

Gosh, can I spoil a mood or what, but even so, Jesse looked as if he was willing to say more, and I was more than willing to hear him saying it, but he didn't get a chance too as the next class had walked into the class room, preparing for their lesson.

"I guess that was it for today, same time on Monday?" he asked.

"Yes, that sounds great, unless your busy and you can't come, I mean I understand really," I know I was rambling but I couldn't help myself, "I know you must have more important things to do, I mean you too have a life, the last thing you need is me taking up any free time you might have left to do things you actually want to do… I'm rambling aren't I?" I had to stop, I was realising I was making a fool out of myself and the grin on his face wasn't helping, but just making me more nervous. Oh my God! I had just given him the opportunity to walk out, damn Susannah what is wrong with you!? But I had to know; I had to know whether he was with me out of a sense of obligation or because he wanted to be here.

"Yes you are, and No I'm not busy Susannah or I wouldn't have asked, and no I don't have more important things to do and I _want _to tutor you I don't _have _to."

"Great!!"

The rest of the day at school went on pretty slowly, I unfortunately hadn't crossed paths with Jesse again and I wasn't sure of whether I wanted to go to Paul's, to straighten out the earlier ordeal, since a) it was too hot to bother and b) I didn't want to ruin my great day by seeing him.

Then again, why leave for tomorrow what you can do today, plus I had nothing better to do. So after school I drove to Paul's house and was disappointed to see a red Porsche parked in his driveway alongside his car. Obviously Kelly was there. Hey at least I had something to be grateful about, and that was that she wasn't after Jesse, and since Jesse hadn't given her much thought, and had called me querida I'd say I was pretty much ahead of the race.

Now, to face the next dilemma, just go home, or go in and ruin their date. As much as I would have loved to go home, ruining their date seemed more convenient. So for once, I would go in and voluntarily annoy the hell out of the both of them!

I had to knock on the door for quite a while until it was answered; I mean you would think they knew I was the one knocking. Actually now that I think about it, it may have been true, although the look of utter confusion on Paul's face may have suggested otherwise. Or maybe he felt a bit disorientated from practically having his face vacuumed. But as always, this was Paul and he never missed more than a beat.

"Simon, what a pleasant surprise, missed me already did you?" like a fish misses its bicycle.

"Hey Paul, am I interrupting something?" he opened the door a bit wider, barely enough though, it was a struggle to squeeze in without brushing against him, in the end I lost. Kelly was sitting on the floor, doing what looked like to be a quick reapplication of her make up. She had two glasses of champagne by her side; obviously I had walked in on a … "moment" between the two. Even so I went in and sat on the couch "Hey Kelly, what did I miss?"

"Suze what are _you_ doing _here_?" She didn't even try to hide her disgust in my presence, quite disappointing really.

Oh, I never thought of a story in case _that _question popped up, "well it's a funny story really, but maybe I shouldn't go into it, I mean it looks like I'm interrupting something," Paul was now seated on the floor beside Kelly, so I did the same, only I sat cross legged in front of them, "Oh what the hell I might as well," It was obvious that both of them were loosing their patience, and frankly I was really enjoying myself, it wasn't something I would normally do, and I was starting to forget why I wanted to do it in the first place. Paul just rolled his eyes and waited for me to continue.

"I was driving in the neighbourhood," at the sceptical looks, I quickly added, "well you know how I really love the scenery and all, anyway, I was driving in the neighbourhood when I noticed that your car was out here, so I thought, oh Kelly is here, how about I just pop in and say hi." If looks could kill, the ones I was receiving from Kelly would have sent me straight to hell and back, but at least Paul saw the _humour_ in it as he was desperately trying to fight back a smile.

"So you said hi, is that all?" could Kelly be any ruder?

"Yes, yes I have…" I said standing up, and then I looked at Paul and asked, "hey could I use your bathroom for a sec, its just that until-" I never actually got to finish as he responded before I had the chance, I guess he was eager to be alone with Kelly. I would have that… 'Discussion' with Paul about Sebastian as soon as Kelly was gone.

"Knock yourself out."

"Thanks" I quickly started climbing the stairs before he had a chance to tell me to use the one from downstairs, frankly I really had no hope of getting my hands on those files, but since I was already there, I could at least try. I didn't even bother turning the tap on, both Paul and I knew why I was there, and both Paul and I knew why I wanted to use the 'bathroom'. But unfortunately only Paul knew that the room was actually occupied, by someone I would have rather avoided for a while.

* * *

Since I answered all the emails I have to answer the reviews!

Isolde Eris: Hahahaha, Sebastian is pretty cruel isn't he? I like him, I always liked the name, so beeing able to use it in the story felt great, and the name just radiates cruelty. Thanx so much for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter aswell, tell me if u did, or didn't!

Vicky-Toria: hahahah I updated! i hope you liked it, make sure you tell me what you think. Ohhhhh what do you think? is Suze finnaly loosing it? hmmmm lol I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you liked this chapter just as much, if not even more... Drop a line and tell me what you thought. Thanks so much for the review.

Querida101: hey! Yeah i think he's falling for her too, it just wouldnt be right if he didn't. ... Lol hahahah yeah I've had mixed feelings about Sebastian... but i can't say that i dont like him... he seems... fun.. Well i updated, what did you think of the chapter? and hey.. it better be good since it's named after you:P Thanks for the review!!

CeeCee: Aww thanks! well i updated! thanx so much for the review, make sure you tell me what you think of this chapter. Hahahahah, Sebastian funny? lol, mean sense of humour... i like it too! lol

Suze: aw thankyou! im glad you enjoyed it, make sure to tell me what u thought of this one! and thanx so much for the review!

* * *

Well that was it; I'm quite impressed by my really fast updates! Well please review and tell me what you think, I am always open to new ideas so if you have any I will see if I can add it to the story… lol, not many people like Sebastian, I'm rather fond of him to tell you the truth lol. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
